Death Comes to the Vale
The Party * Doug: Thorarin "Freeman" Thunderhammer, Dwarven Paladin (Defender) - Protecting Paladin(ish) track Path: Slayer of the Dead * Mark: Apolinar, Eladrin Avenger of the Raven Queen (Striker) - Censure of Pursuit track * Skum: Rasputin, Human Rogue (Striker) - Trickster 'Artful Dodger' track * Dave: Beleg, Elven Vengeful Seeker, Master of the Eternal Hunt * Adam Maksim Mikhaelovich, Human Ardent, Euphoric Former Party Members * Gornarn of clan Jirago, Dragonborn Fighter (Defender) - Battlerager track Path: Inner Dragon * Khael (I), Deva Invoker (Controller) - Covenant of Wrath Path: Keeper of the Nine * Khael (II), Deva Warden, Earthstrength track * M'lok, Tiefling Scourge Warlock (Striker) - Infernal Pact Path: Hellbringer * Doubt, Tiefling Priest of The Raven Queen (Leader)-Devoted trackPath: Divine Oracle Meta-game Notes * Party Notes (Meta-game information) * Explanation of Kobolds in this world * Prep for Battle of Albridge * "Time-Jump" Planning Campaign Journals Some of us plan to keep notes on the game, feel free to link to your characters journals! *Freeman's Journal *Freeman's Creature Catalog * When we last left our intrepid heroes... * The Books of Khael ** Book One ** Book Two Backstory * Introduction: Gornarn and Khael * The Dragon's Lair Book of names * Copernicus Jinx * Dreus Matrand * Kiris Alkirk * Kiris Hoyt * Treona * Tristas * Faren Markelhay Places of Interest *Fallcrest *Kiris Dahn *Nentir Vale *Winterhaven *Harkenwold *Keep on the Shadowfell *Witchlight Fens Plot Points *Slaying Stones The World as you know it Nentir Vale is the overall setting, one in which great empires of various races, including tieflings and dragonborn, have long ago or recently fallen. Towns and other civilization centers are colloquially referred to as "points of light," the rest of the world is largely uncivilized, and unpredictable. The world is recovering from a long dark age and none appear to know, or are willing to admit to knowing, what has really transpired past a few hundred years ago. Fallcrest lies near the middle of the broad borderland region known as the Nentir Vale. The vale is now mostly empty, with a handful of living villages and towns scattered over this wide area. Abandoned farmsteads, ruined manors, and broken keeps litter the countryside. Bandits, wild animals, and monsters roam freely throughout the vale, threatening anyone who fares more than few miles away from one of the surviving settlements. Travel along the roads or river is usually safe—usually. But every now and then, travelers come to bad ends between towns. The Nentir Vale is a northern land, but it sees relatively little snow—winters are windy and bitterly cold. The Nentir River is too big to freeze except for a few weeks in the coldest part of the year. Summers are cool and mild. The “clear” parts of the map are covered in mixed terrain—large stretches of open meadowland, copses of light forest, gently rolling hills, and the occasional thicket of dense woodland and heavy undergrowth. The downs marked on the map are hilly grassland, with little tree cover. The hills are steeper and more rugged, and include light forest in the valleys and saddles between the hilltops. You are an adventurer. It’s actually a job title in the world. A smart caravan merchant hires a dozen guards and a handful of adventurers to guard his merchandise on the road. The ruins of great empires are everywhere and the world is just coming back out of chaos. So, there is much to explore, there is darkness trying to claw it’s way out of forgotten cages and magical seals beginning to fail. There is lost knowledge everywhere if you are only willing to take a risk and look. Gods of The Nentir Vale *Avandra, goddess of change, luck, freedom and travel. (halflings, merchants, adventurers) *Bahamut, god of justice, protection, nobility and honor. (metallic dragons, paladins, monarchs) *Corellon, god of spring, beauty, the arts and arcane magic. (artists, musicians, fey, elves, eladrin) *Erathis, goddess of civilization, invention, cities and law. (rulers, judges, pioneers, devoted citizens) *Ioun, goddess of knowledge, skill, prophecy and study of magic. (sages, seers, tacticians, wizards) *Kord, god of storms, battle, strength and prowess. (fighters, athletes, those who hope for better weather) *Melora, goddess of the wilderness and the sea. (rangers, hunters, elves, sailors) *Moradin, god of creation, stone, metal and craft. (miners, smiths, dwarves) *Pelor, god of the sun, summer, time and agriculture. (most humans, paladins, rangers) *The Raven Queen, goddess of death, fate and winter. (most people respect but fear her) *Sehanine, goddess of the moon, autumn, trickery and love. (elves, halflings, lovers, thieves, scouts) *Lolth - Chaotic Evil Goddess of Shadow and Lies. (Patron of Drow and their inseparable companions, the spiders) *Tiamat - Evil Goddess of Greed and Envy. (Patron of the Chromatic Dragons) Category:Death Comes to the Vale